shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tiger
Introduction Tiger (虎, Tora) is the former First Mate of the Phantom Pirates. He was the second member of the crew and the only person who was able to match Creed in strength. Appearance Tiger is a tall and strong Pirate. He has spiky black hair and pail skin, He attire consists of black Skinny jeans that are tucked into white shoes, a black long sleeved undershirt covered by a short sleeved white shirt with the kanji for ghost on the front. on his wrist are a pair of black and white bracers. he has sky blue eyes. Personality Tiger loved to fight.However, he was usually unable to finish his battles, being apart of Creed's who kills almost of their opponents before he can even lift a finger. When this happens, he had been known to inform his opponent(s) that there "Luck Just Ran Out." He will not hesitate to mutilate his opponents, as seen when he suggested cutting off Ghost's legs to make him easier to Kill, and to prevent the latter from escaping on foot. Despite his aggressive nature, Tiger can be very perceptive in battle. He is seemingly aware of any potential danger to his person and can immediately react to it. He is also shown to be analytical, able to quickly deduce the basics behind an opponent's technique. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Tiger is a powerful swordsman, and savoured the use of brute strength and melee fighting over any technique. Even though he wields a normal Katana he is shown to be able to slice apart walls of steel with little trouble. Marksmanship Prefers to use a sword. Hand to Hand Combat Tiger Generally while fighting, combines strong Hand to Hand Combat strikes with powerful slashes from his Katana. Physical Strength He has great Strength as shown when single punch from him was able to smash Curse to the bottom of a lake and displaced the water around the area. He also managed to overpower another skilled melee-weapon users by using only the tip of His katana (wielded with one hand) to overpower them. Agility He has been seen displaying astonishing raw speed that was compared to Luffy's Gear Second speed. Endurance His endurance can be considered to be his weak point seeing how he is not able to take hits very well so he uses his speed to make up for it . Weapons He Has a normal Katana. Devil Fruit Never got around to eating one. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Did not feel like learning it. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments same as first Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King does not have it. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History his history is a mystery and will forever be so. Character Design i Drew him. Major Battles Quotes Trivia *He is shown to be a huge fan of Ghost. *He loves to paint. *He hates Pickles . *His favorite food is Pork.. *His least favorite food Veggies . Related Articles Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Human Category:Arctic-Fox Category:Swordsmen